1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus and more particularly to an information processing apparatus for recording and reproducing information by using an optical disk as an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many information processing systems use an optical disk as an information storage medium. Compared with magnetic information processing systems which were previously used, optical disk processing systems have considerable advantages. In particular, the information storage capacity can be greatly increased, and stable information processing can be accomplished with less noise. Moreover, during the information processing operation, there is no contact between the memory medium and the optical head, so that the possibility of damage is reduced. Because of these advantages, disk processing systems are widely used.
U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 148,694, filed by the present applicant on Jan. 26, 1988, now Pat. No. 4,943,166, discloses one such information processing apparatus. In this apparatus, an optical disk is rotated on a turntable and an optical head is moved in the radial direction of the disk while directed at a specified track of the disk. On the selected track, the optical head records information or reproduces information from the optical disk. Generally, the optical head is supported by supporting means on a drive base to allow reciprocal movement in the radial direction of the optical disk. The supporting means includes a pair of guide shafts which are passed through bearings incorporated in the optical head. Both ends of each guide shaft are mounted on frames provided upright on the drive base.
The supporting means, however, is not made of insulating construction, and the optical head is not electrically insulated from the drive base. Thus, external noise may be transmitted from the drive base and the supporting means to the optical head and adversely affect the information processing operation.